Déménagement
by Leaaa21
Summary: Deeks déménage, Kensi est là pour lui! N'hésitez pas avec les commentaires!


**Me revoilà je suis désolée pour le retard vraiment désolée donc j'espère que cette petite fiction vous plaira!**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! :)**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Ce matin Kensi se réveilla vers 9h30, aujourd'hui elle devait aller chez Deeks! Pourquoi ? Car elle devait l'aider à déménager une idée à laquelle elle n'était pas très enthousiaste mais bon le pauvre si elle ne l'aidait pas il allait y passer le week-end, c'est un peu la tête dans les nuages qu'elle se réveilla. Vers 10 heures elle était chez son partenaire, son style vestimentaire n'était pas trop chic mais bon elle s'en foutait, elle ne voulait pas abîmer les habits auxquels elle tenait. Elle toqua à la porte mais personne n'ouvrit elle décida donc de crocheter la serrure. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement qu'elle vit plein de carton qu'elle avait préparés avec Deeks. Ne voyant personne dans le salon elle monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de Deeks elle le vit allonger sur son lit en train de dormir, énervée elle décida donc de remplir une bouteille et de lui versait dessus. Après ce geste Deeks se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant sur Kensi.

-Non mais t'es folle- cria Deeks

-Pardon j'ai pas entendu, tu me traite de folle je viens d'arriver pour t'aider et toi tu ronfle sur ton lit!- argumenta Kensi

-J'allais me lever et puis je me ronfle pas Fern c'est plutôt toi- dit Deeks pour calmer le jeu

-Ouais en attendant dépêche toi sinon je fait demi-tour- rigola Kensi

-Ok j'arrive shoubaka-

En attendant Deeks, Kensi prit quelques cartons léger et les déposa dans le coffre de la voiture de Deeks. Deeks descendit enfin et l'aida.

-Je suis désolé mais hier j'ai finis le carton à minuit alors j'était crevé-

-Ouais mais c'est pas une excuse- continua Kensi

-Mais enfaîte comment ta fait pour rentrer?- demanda Deeks

-Bah..J'ai crocheter ta serrure- dit Kensi en rougissant

-Quoi mais t'es folle!, il fallait sonner-

-Bah si tu ronfle tu risque pas d'entendre- se moqua Kensi

-Tu as mangé quoi ce matin t'es tellement mesquine?-

- Non je suis plutôt de bonne humeur-

- T'es de bonne humeur car tu m'aide?- dit Deeks alors qu'il savait déjà la réponse

- Surement pas me lever à 9 et demi pour toi c'est la dernière fois- dit Kensi en le regardant dans les yeux

-Je savais bien que c'était pas pour moi-

Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon pour prendre une gros carton c'était presque le dernier.

-Bon à trois on le prend,je prend le devant tu prend le derrière- ajusta Deeks

-Non je prend le devant, tu prend le derrière-

-Pourquoi, mais pourquoi?- demanda Deeks

-Parce que si je bouge le carton tu pourra mieux le soutenir-

-Bon ok mais si on le fait tomber sa sera de ta faute- finit Deeks

-Oui parle toujours- conclue Kensi

- Un, deux, trois- hurla Deeks

- A gauche, ok maintenant à droite- dirigea Kensi

- Attention Kensi les escaliers- prévint Deeks

- Et merde Kensi je t'ai prévenu-

-J'ai pas entendu-

-C'est le café qui ta bouché les oreilles- rigola Deeks

- Ah,ah très drôle ramasse avec moi au lieu de faire l'idiot-

Kensi et Deeks ramassèrent le carton qu'il avait fait tomber et ramenèrent le dernier dans le coffre et montèrent en direction du nouveau appart' de Deeks. Arrivés sur les lieux ils déchargèrent tous les cartons à l'intérieur étant donné que Deeks,Callen et Sam avait déjà ramener les meubles. Ils avaient fini pour décharger tous les cartons et rentèrent à l'intérieur.

-Waouh superbe appart'

-Je sais mais je t'inviterai-

-J'espère bien bon rangeant- dit Kensi

Lors du rangement Kensi tomba sur l'album photo de Deeks et regarda les photos et celles de sa mère probablement.

-Tu était mignon petit-

Deeks la regarda et vit qu'elle avait l'album dans ses mains.

-Tu te moque de moi-

-Non je dit sa sérieusement-

Deeks la rejoignit.

-Ici c'est ma mère- dit Deeks

- Elle était très belle-

-Merci, bon continuons le rangement-

-Oui-

La fin de soirée arrivée, Deeks invita Kensi à rester elle accepta. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Kensi décida de rentrer car il était bientôt 11h et demain ils travaillaient. Deeks la retenue.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé tu est a bienvenu quand tu veux-

-De rien et je sais Deeks que je suis la bienvenue, passe une bonne fin de soirée-

- Toi aussi shoubaka-

**Voilà n'hésitez pas à commenter j'espère que sa vous a plu!**

**Maintenant j'ai un blog sur Skyrock mon pseudo** **est : Wynse-Leaaa21 si vous voulez visiter!**

**Bisous!**


End file.
